Servants of Light and Darkness
by DigitalStarry
Summary: One hundred moments on the relationship of Yusei Fudo and Kiryu Kyosuke.
1. Fated Meeting

**Title:** Fated Meeting

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt**: #64 Passing Through

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** What happens when the two men are fated to meet under very different circumstances?

**Notes:** Done for Livejournal 5ds_100 challenge. One hundred oneshots on Yusei and Kiryu will be done.

This one shot is an Alternate Universe where Zero Reverse did not happen. Takes place when Yusei is about 14/15 years of age.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Duel Academia, it was a top class education that had planned trips to points of interest for future pro duelists, such as the Riding Duel Arena where Mukuro Enjo ruled as the Duel King to the Kaiba Corporation where new D-Wheel models are manufactured every day.

But today was different; on this day the Year Nine students had a field trip to the Detention Center, a common place for Satellite residents. Tight Security was present everywhere through guards taking sentry duties on every hallway. Nobody was getting out or in. Even if escape were successful, a yellow mark that was etched on the faces of every criminal would track them down within minutes. Even so, protection of the students during their visit was a priority, and the warden himself volunteered for the job.

The warden only made Yusei uncomfortable then before. An obese black skinned man who gave off a sense of tyranny. He looked even worse then the real offenders!

While walking down the hallway, one particular inmate caught Yusei's attention. This man wasn't thrashing around or scheming their escape like ones that asked for attention. Instead, this man, one with a pale complexion and light blue hair, sat in the corner, curled up like a kick puppy. Life was drained from him, and the bones visible on some sections of his body as if he was starving himself. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. The man was probably whispering to himself.

Yusei wondered if that inmate had given up all hope of living now and simply waited for the time to come where he wouldn't be here anymore. Gruesome yes, but Yusei didn't have time to ponder it before the warden directed the group to another hallway.

As they walked down the next set of cells, the red alarm went off. Someone's tracker had disappeared from their systems, the guards whispered to the warden. This was an emergency, and all of the students were ordered to be evacuated from the site at once, as the prisoner could be anywhere in the area.

They made it outside the detention center, not a single person out of place. This was hardly the end of the city's troubles, as no matter how hard they tried, the inmate's marker never pinged on the radar.

Something far different reacted instead. The birthmark that remained dormant on Yusei's forearm blazed a bright and burning red, as if somebody was branding him with a hot iron. He flinched and kneeled, covering up his mark with a hand. He didn't know what was going on- as his only knowledge of the unusual birthmark was that it had significance, as his father had told him earlier. His classmates and teacher surrounded him, asking for assistance in anything.

Another strange feeling caught his attention, and made his head face up. He could see a man in dark blue robes… and a mark burning an ominous purple.

He was about to learn about the connection between both birthmarks.


	2. A New Era

**Title:** A New Era

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt:** #63 Sunrise

**Rating:** PG for very mild shonen-ai

**Genre:** General

**Pairing:** Slight Yusei/Kiryu

**Summary:** It was the first morning of silence in Satellite.

**Notes:** N/A

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Periods of silence were a rare treat here.

No war, no gang fighting, nothing to cause a ruckus with. It was like the entire island slumbered. Even the rough waves beating against shore could be heard from Team Satisfaction's hideout.

In the tall, burned out building they occupied, only Yusei was awake in the early morning hours. He tinkered with his Duel Disk, a common activity he engaged in whenever he wasn't participating in team duties. Always making modifications and repairing all of their duel disk's.

He didn't expect anybody to be around at this hour, last night Crow insisted they have a celebration for conquering Satellite. And that celebration included consuming around three days worth of food, drinking beer and swapping stories until the early morning hours. Yusei didn't do much last night; he wasn't so fond of beer or hours of small talk. Therefore, he was the first one in bed. God knows when the rest of them actually trailed off to bed.

As he finished off his usual checks, footsteps approached him. Instinctively, he looked over his shoulder and saw his leader standing at the doorway. Kiryu's content expression changed little when Yusei's eyes fell upon him. He was hoping Yusei would be up now.

"Kiryu?" Yusei questioned.

"Oi, come follow me Yusei." He motioned toward the stairs, leading to the roof. Yusei wondered what Kiryu wanted, but he obeyed his leader's orders without raising a question.

Outside, it was fantastic; most of Satellite was visible from the roof. What made it even more breathtaking was the sun rising in one corner and Neo Domino in the other. The brilliant shades of orange, yellow and purple blanketed over the sky, creating a polarizing backdrop. To top it off, it was still silent so that Yusei could observe the view without a distraction.

He was so wrapped up in his own center of thoughts and the clear morning, he didn't notice two arms wrapping around his waist. Not until Kiryu's body pressed against his did he become aware of his leader standing directly him. Despite not being a person who liked people touching him that way, he didn't mind, it was Kiryu after all and someone he admired.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Kiryu mused right above Yusei's ear.

"Yeah…" Yusei responded back.

It would be one of the few calm moments they would share together.


	3. Never Hold Back

**Title:** Never Hold Back

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt:** #09 Shock

**Rating:** PG-13 for dark tones and death

**Genre:** Dark/General

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** A planned deathmatch with a twist

**Notes:** A little AU I've been toying around with the past few days

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody was trash, Yusei believed. But in believing so, he was forced to fight against the warden. He had already spent a few days in the Detention Center for his crime of trespassing into Neo Domino; a crime frowned upon by Security. As they didn't want trash corrupting the utopia. In any case, he knew he had to win, or otherwise he would spend the rest of his life in hell.

"So Satellite Hero?" Takasu mockingly teased. "You don't have a deck, do you?"

Yusei stood his ground. "You want a deck from me?" He held up deck, a deck comprised of the bonds from every inmate in the Detention Center. "Here's a deck!"

Takasu looked stunned, how in the world did he manage to sneak that in? "Where did you get that?"

"You don't understand how much a duelist cares for his cards." Yusei spoke with wisdom.

"Tch, whatever." The warden grinned sadistically. "I've got a special surprise in store for you." He turned to the two guards supervising. "Bring out number 138."

The guards disappeared into a hallway. Meanwhile another guard latched on a duel disk to Yusei's arm, a duel disk that was chained to the floor.

"What's with the chain?" Yusei inquired.

"Oh its just part of the entertainment, and the lackeys should be preparing the next part." Takasu answered coolly.

As if on cue, they did. The guards had another prisoner secured between them, one that appeared worse for wear. He had obviously been here for some time, as his body looked defeated, and scars were present. His chest heaved, as if he had trouble breathing just from standing. But Yusei would recognize the thin build and short blue hair anywhere.

"Kiryu!" Yusei shouted in disbelief. He couldn't believe Kiryu was still alive after all these years. He thought Kiryu had passed away a while ago.

Kiryu's only response was having his eyes shift toward Yusei and muttering something unable to be heard. He had been reduced to a shell of himself, of the former passionate leader.

"I thought you would like to see that piece of trash, Satellite scum." Takasu's smirk extending further along his face. "That's why I had him brought in from the Satellite branch of our detention centers!"

"What do you want with him!?" Yusei was furious, but he tried to keep a calm front up for now. Meanwhile, the guards helped Kiryu to the center of the hallway, placing a similar duel disk that Yusei was wearing.

"Just a representative for the Lighting Deathmatch." Takasu sneered.

"Lighting Deathmatch?"

"You'll see what I mean. Now number 138, duel him." Takasu ordered the prisoner.

"Duel." Kiryu declared in a stained voice, activating the duel disk. Yusei had no choice but to declare a duel to, with his former friend. "Duel!"

"My turn!" Yusei announced drawing a card. "I summon Great Phantom Thief in defense mode." The monster materialized onto the field thanks to aid of solid vision.

"I end my turn." He declared.

"My turn." Kiryu drew a card. "I summon Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode." A man wielding a giant hammer appeared on the field. "Iron Chain Repairman attacks Great Phantom Thief."

With one swing, Yusei's monster was no more as the repairman destroyed it. But that was not the only consequence. He felt a painful stream of electricity flow from the chains to his duel disk, to himself, causing a scream of agony to erupt from his throat. The electricity coursed through his body, almost unbearable for him. When it finally ceased, he knew that Kiryu couldn't endure it.

'Stop the duel, you're going to get one of us killed!" Yusei shouted at the warden.

"No can do." Takasu bellowed a laugh. "There's only going to be one survivor of the death match!"

Yusei cringed. What was he to do? Win, and escape hell and death or lose and allow Kiryu to live, even though he probably wouldn't live much longer. He didn't know what path to take, which sort of bonds to preserve. But he believed in himself and his friends, and soon concluded to try to win the duel as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The duel emerged with one victor. Yusei Fudo, who won using all of the cards together against the impossible odds. But, even thanks to Aoyama who disabled the electric currents halfway through the duel, Kiryu's body took incredible strain and collapsed on spot, he couldn't take it anymore. Yusei rushed to his side, hoping he'd still have enough strength to continue onward.

As Yusei gripped his former leader's shoulders to shift him upward, he could see the light fading from Kiryu's eyes. His skin felt cold, as if the warmth had been sucked ot clean. He knew it then, that Kiryu had ceased to exist.

"KIRYU!!" He screamed louder then what the electricity tortured forced him to do, until his throat ran raw, tears running down his bruised cheeks. Nothing was more horrible then causing a close friend's death.


	4. Inner Demons

**Title:** Inner Demons

**Character/Pairing/Group: **Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt:** #77 Nightmare

**Rating:** PG for dark tones

**Genre:** Angst

**Pairing:** None

**Summary: **Some parts of Kiryu's mind will never settle on his buried past.

**Notes:** Takes place after the Dark Signer arc, roughly two or three weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though the darkness ceased to control Kiryu's mind, it didn't mean that it could surface in other ways. After the Great War, Kiryu still struggled with his buried sins.

Almost every night, they revisited him using the power of sub conscious. Each of his dreams relatively the same, and equally disturbing. He couldn't fathom the connotation behind them, the only link his mind still held to his erased past.

He saw gigantic monsters that towered over any building in Satellite. He'd never seen anything so large, or so powerful, as if the monsters came from an advanced race of beings. They bore no face, and yet could install fear into anyone. Their origins however were an enigma to Kiryu, even the scariest Duel Monsters weren't this horrifying.

Each of these monsters came with purple fire that drew walls on the roads of Satellite, twisting and turning in inexplicable ways. They came out of nowhere like the monsters themselves and burned with no fuel to aid them.

What was perhaps the worst of the nightmares was seeing Yusei in them. Sometimes he could only hear screams coming from across the maze of fire and before he reached the source, he always woke up. Other times he saw Yusei burning within the flames themselves or him getting crushed by the abominations.

Whatever it was, it tormented him day after day.

He never had a good night's sleep, always waking up visibly shaking and more tired then before. He was also noticeably more protective of Yusei, something that all three former Team Satisfaction members caught wind of but when questioned, denied it.

For now, the nightmares had better gone unspoken of.


	5. Lost

**Title:** Lost

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt:** #26 Lost

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** After resurrection, would he really be freed?

**Notes:** Speculation fic for upcoming episodes. Spoilers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Death wasn't cheap.

Coming back he paid a precious price, part of his memories. Those memories are what allowed him to forgive his former best friend, Yusei Fudo. Now, even without his anger, fuel by supernatural powers, he still distanced himself from Yusei, and the rest of his brothers to boot. He lost not just memories, but his ability to be healing the bonds again. He finally decided to leave the area to go on a trip, further isolating himself, but subconsciously he still had his forgotten memories buried somewhere.

It would mark another fall from grace, as he succumbed to his desire, the desire to rule again. The town he came across resembled a past Satellite, one governed not by Security but by a dog eat dog fashion of dueling. He lost track of time and even himself to a degree and dueled, dueling day and night to earn turf. He was even more violent then before, sometimes crushing an opponent into submission.

One scream, one shout, one word would make his judgment snap back.

"Kiryu!" Came from Yusei, rushing over to him as he was beating up the loser of a match. The main reason he left his hometown behind was struggling to keep him from delivering a blow to an innocent person.

It appeared that his days of redemption weren't over yet.


	6. Addiction

**Title:** Addiction

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Yusei/Kiryu

**Prompt:** Drug

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Dark/Romance in a twisted way

**Pairing:** One sided Kiryu - Yusei

**Summary:** Kiryu wouldn't be satisfied so easily.

**Notes:** Contains AU, smut and dubcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yusei opened his eyes, he saw blackness. Eternal darkness blanketed the entire room as if he had been sealed in the depths of earth. He tries to make a move but finds it restricted, all of the appendages bound to a cold metal chain. So cold it was, he could shiver and snarl about whom had done this, stolen him away into hell.

With a door on the far end of the room opening up, he could make out an outline of a man carrying a single candle, illuminated by a purple flame flickering. That man was Kiryu, the man who nearly took his life on the dueling field. Kiryu dreamed and obsessed over him ever since he resurrected from the grave. It was nothing he could let go off, his vengeful heart raged on forever.

He stood in front of his capture, the colorful flames showing his wicked grin and the eyes black as the room. Yusei tensed from the mere sight of the deranged human. Kiryu chuckled with delight.

The candle was set aside, forgotten about for now and Kiryu only used the dim light to help guide his hands probe Yusei's soft skin and dig into it to produce pain and retaliation for what his former team mate did to him. Yusei hissed and squirmed to push him away to no avail. Meanwhile Kiryu howled in laughter from the contentment he gained from seeing Yusei in pain because of him. Only him indeed was allowed to do this to Yusei.

He gave Yusei a powerful, dominate kiss, forcing himself inside Yusei to hurt, to inflict and bring stained noises calling from the back of the traitor's mouth. He liked it; he craved it to hear that, Yusei bending against his will from the overwhelming force.

When Yusei was weak and had to regain the lost oxygen from the deep kiss, Kiryu bit down on his neck, leaving scars there, both physical and mental. Yusei cried out in pain, unable to suppress it or push him away. Kiryu ordered for him to not resist and to enjoy his time in a nightmarish hell in the mocking tone.

After Yusei's body bore several marks belonging to his former leader, he panted from the stain and only gave Kiryu a sharp glare, one that could easily be ignored by Kiryu regardless. Kiryu laughed again, teasing Yusei while stripping his clothes to nothing to expose his nude form.

Yusei wasn't embarrassed though, only cold and trembling from the lack of heat and wondering what Kiryu had planned for him. The guilt sank in his stomach, from failing, failing to rescue his friend and protect him, just like he vowed to do.

While he sat there, glaring up at his captor, Kiryu tore the zipper off his pants, pulling out his length in front of Yusei. With another order, Yusei wrapped his cold mouth around it, giving pleasure and shivering at the touch. But Kiryu felt the pleasure and ecstasy from seeing Yusei like this.

Eventually, Kiryu reached his breaking point, his semen spilling inside Yusei. He pulled the man close and kept Yusei from rejecting it. The younger one muffled cries out but did not pull away, swallowing the entire seed as directed.

Kiryu did not feel satisfied from the intercourse, he wanted more. The short burst of afterglow did little to soothe the hatred burning at his core. He wanted to feel good and his brother to feel pain, to see the same hell he did years ago because of that traitor's actions. He wanted to continue and abuse his prisoner after the high wore off.

Thus, the first candle burned out, the first time he used Yusei in such a horrible manner.


End file.
